doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape with the Substitution Stickers!/2005 Anime/Remade
げきれ！ |Broadcast by = TV Asahi |Anime series = 2005 |Season = 14 |Episode number = 546b |Rōmaji = Shīru de nige kire! |Adapted manga chapter = Substitution Stickers |Manga = Doraemon+ }} Escape with the Substitution Stickers! is an episode of the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Unable to find Suneo's comic that he needs to return back, Nobita asks Doraemon for help so that Suneo and Gian don't beat him up. Doraemon then decides to use the Substitution Sticker gadget to replace a phone book for Suneo's comic and gives it back to him and Gian. Nobita, fascinated by the gadget, decides to use one of the stickers to substitute a brochure for a test paper that his mother's was requesting to see. Soon after, Tamako asks Nobita to go out shopping to get some toilet paper. However, Nobita in turn uses one of the stickers to substitute a stack of newspapers for toilet paper. This angers Doraemon and he chases after Nobita, who decides to use the stickers to cause general mischief and heads out. Annoyed with Doraemon's nagging, Nobita writes "mailbox" on a sticker and places it on him, causing Doraemon to stand still like a mailbox. Nobita then meets up with Shizuka, who reveals that she needs to send some food to Mrs Yamada which is far off from their area. Nobita, wanting to play with Shizuka, decides to use a sticker with the text "Yamada" on the Kawada residence, causing Shizuka to send the food to Mrs Kawada and go back to her house with Nobita to play. Meanwhile, the sticker comes out of the phone book and Gian and Suneo realize that they've been tricked, causing them to swear vengeance on Nobita. The sticker on Doraemon comes out as well which causes him to laugh out tons of mail on the mailman. At the Minamoto residence, Nobita gives Shizuka a stuffed panda toy which in reality is a tissue box with the text "Panda toy" written on a substitution sticker. As Shizuka dotes on the panda box and Nobita enjoys himself, the sticker on the Kawada residence comes out and Mrs Kawada returns the food back to Minamoto residence. As Mrs Minamoto stares disappointingly towards Shizuka, the sticker on the tissue comes off and Shizuka realizes that she got tricked. While all of this is happening, Nobita realizes that he's in big trouble. Soon enough, Nobita runs for his life as Gian, Suneo, Shizuka and Doraemon all chase after him to punish him for his mischief. As Nobita runs, he notices a dog wearing a kaiju costume and uses the sticker to substitute a dog for an actual kaiju. This scares everyone while Nobita gleefully runs off. However, the sticker comes off and the gang realized Nobita trick them again and make chase to find him. Nobita then heads to the playground, hides in a bush and finds a spare baseball. As he sees Gian and Suneo arriving in the playground, Nobita executes his next prank by using a sticker to substitute a baseball for a bomb and throws it at them, causing them to flee. When Shizuka and Doraemon arrive to confront him, Nobita uses a sticker to substitute himself for a mouse, causing Doraemon to flee and terror and Shizuka to run after him in concern. However, the sticker causes a bunch of angry stray cats to arrive and lung at Nobita, thinking he's an actual mouse. In panic, Nobita goes to the nearest fountain and tries to take the sticker off, causing the cats to leave him alone. However, Gian, Suneo, Shizuka and Doraemon show up after the stickers wear off and are very furious, causing Nobita to flee. As Nobita continues running, he sees a red mailbox ahead of him. To escape from his friends' wrath, Nobita uses the stickers to substitute himself with the mailbox. Doraemon, Shizuka, Gian and Suneo in turn confront the mailbox thinking that it's Nobita while the real Nobita gleefully runs off. As evening arrives and all of them are annoyed that "Nobita" hasn't spoken, Doraemon suggests everyone to forgive "Nobita" as he's probably depressed and guilty over what he has done. After agreeing, they all take their leave and head home. Later that night, Nobita heads back home as well but is afraid that Doraemon and his parents will scold him for coming late and causing a lot of mischief. Upon arriving home however, finds that the door has been locked. In panic, he goes to the backyard window only to find that the mailbox was taken back to his home and his whole family along with Doraemon still think the mailbox is Nobita, much to his utter shock. Characters *Nobita Nobi *Doraemon *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Shizuka Minamoto *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Shizuka's mother Gadget used *Substitution Sticker Gallery Trivia *This is the one of the episodes that Doraemon acted as an mailbox temporarily due to a gadget. The other being Doraemon's Design Colored currently with real mailbox design color applied. **Not also, beating an mailbox is illegal and also an crime action cause this action can destroy mailbox. Doraemon is the only "fake" mailbox that not beaten up by Gian and Suneo. References # https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/doraemon/story/0546/ Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes in 2018 Category:Episodes centered around Nobita